


Санки

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Санки

На тротуаре было слишком много людей и каша вместо снега. Волочь и без того тяжелые санки в таких условиях было просто невозможно. И при первой же возможности Саша свернул в парк. 

Здесь было удивительно пусто, тихо, темно. По чуть притоптанному снегу санки заскользили легко, как по маслу. 

\- Быстрее! Быстрее!

Только теперь Саша услышал, что Федор что-то лопочет. 

\- Я и так волоку так быстро, как могу, - ругнулся Саша и тут же устыдился своей нервности.

В конце концов, сын, пожалуй, был последним человеком на земле, виновным в том, что происходит. Не Федор был виноват в том, что в канун праздников Света стала допоздна задерживаться на работе, что на его плечи легли все хозяйственные заботы, в том числе и забирание с сына из садика.

\- Быстрее! Быстрее! 

\- Я стараюсь! – уже мягче сказал Саша – и потащил санки активнее. 

Федору только исполнилось четыре. Мальчик рос умным, спокойным, милым. Семейная жизнь со Светкой тоже вроде бы ладилась – не без некоторых подводных камней, конечно, но ничего такого, кардинального. Когда Светка сказала, что беременна и Саша поступил, как называлось во времена его дедушек и бабушек, «как честный мужчина», он думал, что будет хуже. Но все оказалось не так уж и страшно и в общем итоге довольно неплохо.

\- Едем! Едем! – напевал Федор. 

\- Едем, - покорно согласился Саша, переходя на полубег. 

Санки были старые, точнее, пожалуй, старинные, прочные, очень тяжелые на вид. И везти их по тротуару было сущим адом. Но здесь, в парке, по снегу они внезапно заскользили легко и быстро, словно сами собой. 

\- Уиии! – визжал от радости Федор.

И Саша вдруг сам улыбнулся и подумал, что не зря согласился взять санки. 

Вообще с санками история вышла крайне престранная. Сегодня Саша и сам задержался на работе – и пришел за сыном последним из родителей. 

\- Санки ваши не забудьте, - буркнула ему нянечка, когда они уже выходили из садика.

\- Какие санки? Жена Федора на такси привозила, - растерялся Саша.

\- Вы последний ребенка забираете – значит, санки ваши. Были бы кого другого, уже тут не стояли. 

Саша подумал, что санки могли забыть – или про них мог не знать забиравший сына другой родитель, уверенный, что ребенок пришел без санок. Но спорить с нянечкой не стал, чувствуя себя виноватым из-за опоздания. 

«Завтра назад их привезем», - подумал Саша. – «Если что, скажу, что не знал. В конце концов, ребенка-то жена привозила».

\- Быстреее! – пыхтел позади укутанный Федор. 

\- Юхуууу! – крикнул Саша и побежал. 

Бежать оказалось внезапно хорошо. Санки и сын не тяготили, мягкий, чуть морозный воздух вдыхался легко, хорошо протоптанная дорожка бежала из-под ног. Саша так увлекся, что не заметил, как подбежал к крутому спуску. 

\- Не стой! – требовательно протянул позади Федор, а Саша на секунду завис, вглядываясь в открывающийся спуск. С таких высот он когда-то в детстве так любил кататься…

Позади в ноги легко ударили, словно собака ткнулась твердым носом, санки. Идея пришла внезапно. 

\- Сынок, - Сашка легко достал Федора из санок и усадил на высокую скамейку, стоящую рядом. Сам мальчик оттуда бы не слез, но на всякий случай Саша привязал сына толстым резиновым поясом от санок. – Посиди тут минуту, папе надо отлучиться. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - задумчиво пробормотал Федор. – Не уходи, - добавил он задумчиво. 

\- Я быстро, - пробормотал Саша, чувствуя, как от предчувствия восторга замирает все у него внутри. – Ты даже замерзнуть не успеешь!

\- Не ходи, папа, - проныл ему в спину Федор, но Саша уже не слышал его. 

Приловчившись, он уже поставил санки, уселся в них и принялся осторожно подкатываться к краю обрыва. Санки оказались впору – хотя Саша и боялся, что не влезет в них.

\- Один разок, - прошептал он. – Один разочек! Всего-то! Быстро-быстро! 

С силой оттолкнулся ногами – и полетел вниз. Санки шли ровно, легко, словно несли мальчишку, а не взрослого мужчину. Морозный воздух ударил в лицо, заставил на секунду зажмуриться. А когда Саша открыл их – увидел, что рядом с ним на картонке съезжает с горы вечный хулиган и забияка Серега. Саша на секунду растерялся – ему говорили, что Серегу, уже конченого наркомана, шесть лет назад зарезали в драке в тюрьме. Но Серега не выглядел ни больным, ни обколотым, ни мертвым – вполне живым и веселым. Он даже умудрился на своей картонке обогнать Сашу – и подмигнуть ему, на секунду поравнявшись.

Через несколько секунд мимо Саши, визжа, пролетели близняшки Ира и Мирра. У Саши в голове промелькнуло что-то о страшной автомобильной аварии дождливой осенней ночью, но он отогнал от себя эту странную мысль. Вечная добрячка Ира даже умудрилась кинуть конфету, которую Саша поймал и тут же сунул в рот, ощущая забытый вкус детства. 

\- Поберегись! – Вадик со своим отцом-военным, одетым по форме, тоже летели вниз. Отец Вадика вроде бы что-то намудрил с котлом отопления, что именно, вспомнить Саша уже не мог. 

Ветер свистел в ушах, снег летел в лицо, восторг затапливал от пят до макушки. Саша визжал, хохотал, глотал вязкую сладкую слюну с привкусом бесконечной конфеты – и понимал, что счастлив так, как никогда. Все лишнее, глупое, наносное исчезло, улетело с ветром. Остались только восторг и радость, ветер, снег, санки, бесконечная горка и внезапное детство… 

А где-то там, высоко, замерзнув, обмочившись и наплакавшись, засыпал привязанный к скамейке Федор.


End file.
